El Reino de Cristal
by GinYang98
Summary: Un encantamiento, un viejo reino... Un vieja historia que el abuelo de Gilbert y Ludwig Bielschmid contaba cuando eran pequeños... ¿Que harán cuando descubran que esto fue algo real?
1. Prólogo

**El reino de Cristal**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es y nunca será Mío, yo hago esto solo por diversión mía y de mis lectores.**

**Ratting: Rated T (Por un poco de Violencia y por la linda Boquita de Lovino y Arthur)**

* * *

Prólogo

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace muchos años existió un Reino muy singular. En el, todos eran ricos, no había limitaciones, todos eran felices; era una Utopía de ensueño.

Y todo era gracias al grande rey Octavio Vargas, todos lo querían y amaban. Este hombre fue el rey más sabio de aquel lugar, el mejor gobernador que un pueblo hubiera querido tener.

Aunque no todo en ese reino fue paz y amor; pues para conseguir tal grado de riquezas, ocurrieron muchas guerras, demasiadas para ser contadas; la vida de muchos hombres fue aniquilada durante estas guerras con reinos Vecinos; y también fue gracias a las alianzas que terminaron por unificar a los reinos aliados con este y hacer que todos repartiesen aquellas riquezas que los hacían únicos.

En uno de los países unificados había un lago, muy extraño, pues al momento de tocar sus aguas estas emitían luces extrañas que, en su mayoría, asustaban a la gente. Algunos decían que estaba embrujado, dejando en dudas a muchas gentes que e iban a ver el lago, y muchas de esas veces, ya no regresaban o a los días siguientes les ocurrían sucesos extraños.

El rey decidió clausurar aquel lugar al ver los problemas que causaba, y ya nadie tenía permitido entrar a esa zona.

* * *

El gran rey con su esposa tuvo un par de hijos gemelos llamados Feliciano y Lovino, siendo el mayor este último y por ello el heredero al trono.

Feliciano era dulce, alegre, amable, cariñoso... un terrón de azúcar prácticamente; pero era muy torpe y algo tonto, aunque eso lo hacía ver aún más tierno.

Lovino, por el contrario, era testarudo, sumamente grosero, malhablado, malhumorado, muy sobreprotector con su hermano, y galante con las mujeres.

El par de gemelos, curiosos de ver lo que aquel lago escondía, querían ir a investigar, pero su padre los tenía demasiado protegidos dentro del castillo y no les permitía salir.

* * *

Un día, aprovechando la salida del mayor, Los gemelos salieron del castillo, esperando que nadie los descubriera. Corrieron fuera con capas, escondiéndose de los guardias; y llegaron al Lago.

Al principio no vieron nada realmente interesante, solo un pequeño espejo de agua, Ni siquiera era un Lago.

—... Vámonos Feliciano, no hay nada interesante...- Dijo Lovino molesto.

—Ve~… Espera un momento Fratello...- Feliciano se acercó al Agua, metiendo un pie, y luego el otro; comenzaron a aparecer las luces que todos decían, una tras otra, formando un gran espectáculo de luz y color hermoso

— ¿Q-Que has hecho idiota?-Lovino regreso corriendo, pero Feliciano no contesto.

El joven príncipe vio, como del agua salió un hombre rubio, con unas cejas sumamente pobladas

— ¿Quien anda ahí? - Pregunto el extraño

—F-Feliciano Vargas ve~... -El hombre alzo una de sus cejas

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a desear?-pregunto el hombre

— ¿d-deseo?-Pregunto confundido Feliciano- ¿Esto es un lago de deseos? Ve~

—Si-Feliciano se sorprendió mucho, y no contesto a lo que el rubio grito-¡Vamos pide un puto deseo que me estoy perdiendo el partido de Quidich! -Contesto el cejón Malhumorado.

—A-a...-El joven no sabía que decir-... Y-Yo solo venía a ver el lago señor-Dijo tartamudeando a lo que el rubio contesto

—Si no vas a pedir nada entonces vete- El extraño se dispuso a volver a entrar al lago cuando...

—D-Deseo que las guerras se acaben, que mi Nonno Octavio deje de formar guerras sin sentido ve~...-Dijo el noble

—Eso deseas…-Al extraño se le oscureció el rostro y mostró una sonrisa realmente aterradora, se acercó a Feliciano y metió su mano en su pecho, sacando una esfera dorada brillante.

— ¡Feliciano! —El mayor de los nobles Jalo al menor y lo saco del lago tirándolo al piso — ¿Qué crees que haces? —

—...-El menor tenía la mirada totalmente perdida

— ¿F-Feli...? -El mayor checo el pulso de este — F-Fratello... — Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas — ¡HERMANO! ¡I-IDIOTA! ¡YO SE QUE ESTAS VIVO! ¡RESPONDEME! —Abrazo el cuerpo del menor, llorando amargamente.

Feliciano había caído enfermo, a cambio del deseo que pidió, su salud fue robada.

Al regresar a casa, Lovino notifico a su padre la enfermedad de su hermano, pero no dijo lo del lago y lo del deseo. El gran rey, acudió a todos los médicos del reino, pero ninguno logro curar a su hijo, su preferido.

* * *

Fue tanta la desesperación del rey que Lovino pensó que en realidad a él no lo quería, pero no por ello dejo de amar a su hermano y hacer lo que fuera para recuperarlo. El joven, después de un mes sin su hermano, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo y ni se dio cuenta en cuanto volvió al lago.

—…-Entro al lago igual que su hermano, salieron las luces y el extraño hombre- Soy Lovino Vargas, vengo por un deseo-El hombre no se sorprendió.

— ¿Otro Vargas? —El joven noble asintió— ya van dos que vienen… ¿y tu que desearas? - el extraño sonrió macabramente

—Quiero recuperar a mi hermano, TÚ lo enfermaste así que TÚ—enfatiza el Tu— me lo puedes devolver, ¡Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta! ¡Que este conmigo por siempre! - Grito el noble al borde de las lágrimas —Te daré lo que quieras... te serviré, hare lo que quieras, o te daré mi salud, lo tu que quieras… Pero dámelo de vuelta, Por favor... -El noble callo de rodillas, llorando amargamente.

—... Jeje...-Del lago volvieron a salir luces, luces, y más luces envolviendo al príncipe en ellas… y desapareció, dejando las macabras risas del Rubio.

En el castillo, Feliciano despertó, pero Lovino nunca apareció. El rey Roma, a pesar de la desaparición de su hijo mayor, hizo una gran fiesta; literalmente el mayor se olvidó del niño, de SU Lovino.

Pasaron los días y noto su ausencia, lo busco, y nunca lo encontró…

Pasaron los años, y el príncipe Lovino nunca apareció; al gran rey no le importó en un principio, pues Feliciano siempre fue su favorito, el de todos; pero cuando cayó en la realidad de que, recupero a uno pero perdió al otro, uso todo su poder y riqueza en buscar al otro; pero nunca lo encontraron.

* * *

Años después, Feliciano iría a ser coronado pues Lovino nunca regreso y Octavio necesitaba un heredero ya que ya estaba demasiado grande.

Y… El día de la coronación…

—… cuanto te extraño, hermano… ¿Dónde estarás? — Pregunto Feliciano en su habitación melancólico, mientras observaba con ojos llorosos retratos viejos de él y Lovino.

—Aquí estoy idiota… — Una voz se escuchó desde la ventana

—… ¿Lovino? — El príncipe fijo su vista a la ventana y vio a un hombre con capucha.

—Hola…— se sacó a capucha y le sonrió; a Feliciano se e ilumino a cara, se levantó de a silla y corrió a su hermano mayor

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Pregunto Feliciano llorando de felicidad y abrazando a su hermano.

—… No te puedo decir, T-Te quiero pedir una disculpa…—Dijo Lovino con un rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Te volverás a ir?... — Pregunto Feliciano escondiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su gemelo.

—… Sí, tengo que irme… Pero antes hare un encargo… Discúlpame por todo… por lo que hice, lo que hago y lo que hare…— Dijo Lovino acariciando el cabello de su consanguíneo

— Te perdono, P-Pero no entiendo que es lo que harás, ve~…—

— No preguntes, ya me tengo que ir…—Dicho esto, desapareció de los brazos de su hermano…

—… Herma…— se abraza a sí mismo — ¿Dónde estarás? —suspira, ya es hora de la coronación… se arregla las ropas y limpia sus lágrimas…

—Bueno… ya es hora— Feliciano sale de su habitación para ir a su coronación, aunque eso no le causaba gran entusiasmo. Bajo las escaleras al salón principal

* * *

En el salón principal estaban de fiesta, unos bebían, otros comían, otros bailaban en la pista al son de la banda sinfónica que tocaba una pieza clásica; cuando baja el grande príncipe con su padre el rey. Un aplauso trono en todo el lugar.

Ya en la ceremonia de coronación, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y prestaron atención al gran rey

—Mis súbditos, Hoy es un gran día para mi familia—carraspeo la garganta— Mi hijo, Feliciano Vargas, será coronado como rey de esta gran nación. Aunque mi hijo, Lovino nunca regreso y él era mi heredero… un minuto de silencio por favor—todos se silenciaron un momento

— B-Bueno, ahora la coronación…. —Dijo el rey haciéndole señas al sacerdote del pueblo, quien llego con la corona en un cojín color verde bandera. — Por favor padre, proceda la ceremonia

—Feliciano Vargas, ¿Aceptas esta corona, en señal de cuidar a tu pueblo? —Pregunto el sacerdote viendo con ojos cansados al joven

—Acepto—Dijo no tan convencido el príncipe

—Muy bien… —Se acercó al príncipe, con oleo en sus manos, lo ungió y le coloco la corona—Príncipe Feliciano, ¿se compromete usted, a proteger a nuestro pueblo, a mantener la paz con otros pueblos, y a proteger a los suyos?

—…—El príncipe no respondió

— ¡QUITATE MIERDA! —un ser encapuchado en el público grito empujando a uno de los guardias, Feliciano se levantó inmediatamente y corrió hacia el extraño, a abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¡Hermano, por favor! ¡No me vuelvas a abandonar! —grito Feliciano al borde de las lágrimas… el gran rey observó la escena con detenimiento… ese cabello… esos ojos… su hijo abrazando y gritando hermano…

—L-Lovino… ¡LOVINO! —El gran rey corrió hacia el extraño ser, en efecto, era Lovino.

—Quítate… Idiota…— Respondió Lovino, intentando quitarse a Feliciano de encima— ¡QUE TE QUITES! —Grito y empujo a Feliciano con una fuerza desconocida

—Lovino…—Instantáneamente el Rey paró, muy sorprendido. Lovino corrió hacia él y le atravesó una navaja en el estómago… La saco, y era su mano

—Lovi… —el mayor cayó al piso de rodillas tocando la herida, Lovino levanto la mano, transformándose esta en una hoz y le corto la cabeza.

Todos los guardias fueron a atacar al joven, pero un montón de cuervos salieron de las mangas de su capa; los cuervos atacaron a los guardias, les sacaron sangre, les sacaron sus ojos… los torturaron hasta la muerte.

—Lovino… ¿qué has hecho? —Feliciano se encontraba en el suelo, entre la pared y Lovino; este no presentaba expresión alguna—Lovino… dime de una maldita vez… ¿Por qué?... ¿qué te hicimos como para que hicieras esto?... —Lovino se acercó a él y se agacho hasta su estatura

—Lo siento hermano, pero me obligaron…—Dijo el joven, sacando una esfera color azul de su mano, la cual introdujo en el pecho del joven príncipe—Lo lamento…—Beso su mejilla y desapareció.

—… L-Lovino… Lovino…—Las lágrimas se apoderaron de Feliciano…— ¡Eres un maldito! —El joven no aguanto y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el castillo… y el príncipe sintió un grande peso en su pecho; sin saber que sentía se quitó la gabardina y abrió la camisa que traía… su pecho estaba convertido en cristal…

—¿Qué…?—La cristalización comenzó a expandirse, sus manos, su abdomen, sus piernas, cuando llego a su cara una última lagrima callo, y todo el reino comenzó a tener esa cristalización… excepto la zona del lago, donde el rubio reía maléfica mente…

* * *

_— Vamos Abuelo! esa historia es la que nos has contado desde los 5 años—Dijo un niño de unos 8 años, con piel bl anca como la nieve, cabello platinado y ojos rojos. El hombre mayor suspiro..._

_—Aunque a mi me gusta mucho esta historia abuelo...—Dijo un niño rubio de ojos azules, de unos 7 años._

_—Por eso la cuento Gilbert, porque a Ludwig le gusta—Dijo el mayor—Ademas de que es el único cuento que me se...—esto ultimo lo dijo en casi susurro_

_—No es justo...—Dijo con un puchero Gilbert_

_—Ya ya, vamos, hay que dormir..._

* * *

Mientras en otro lado... Una carta era enviada desde un lugar hecho ruinas... con mucho cristal por todos lados.

* * *

**UUUUH! Lovino y Arthur son los malos (le gusta el IggyMano) ammmm... Bueno, espero les guste, actualizare despues, y también "Ciao Fratello!" ammm... creo que eso es todo...**

**Un review alimenta a mi mente .-. **


	2. Capitulo 1: Fiorella

**El reino de Cristal**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es y nunca será Mío, yo hago esto solo por diversión mía y de mis lectores.**

**Ratting: Rated T (Por un poco de Violencia y por la linda Boquita de Lovino y Arthur)**

**Advertencias: Nombres Humanos… la mayoría son nombres ya conocidos, pero para Seychelles y Germania (quienes no tienen nombre humano) les puse:**

**Seychelles: Victoria Bonneyfoy**

**Bélgica: Edeline Coppens **

**Germania: Raymond Bielschmidt**

**Liechtenstein: Lily Zwingli (Todo el mundo le dice así)**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Una paloma blanca y ligera volaba por la ciudad. Llevaba en una de sus patas una pequeña nota. La gente la veía volar de un lado a otro. Ella observaba y se iba, paraba en una esquina, observaba y se iba, paraba en otro lado observaba y se iba.

* * *

—_¡Vamos Abuelo! esa historia es la que nos has contado desde los 5 años—Dijo un niño de unos 8 años, con piel blanca como la nieve, cabello platinado y ojos color rojo. El hombre mayor suspiro..._

—_Aunque a mí me gusta mucho esta historia abuelo...—Dijo un niño rubio de ojos azules, de unos 7 años._

— _Por eso la cuento Gilbert-sacude el cabello del menor— porque a Ludwig le gusta — Dijo el mayor dedicándole una sonrisa un poco forzada al rubio— Además de que es el único cuento que me sé... —... Lo último lo dijo en casi susurros._

—_No es justo...—El peli plata hizo un puchero._

—_Ya, ya, vamos, hay que dormir..._

* * *

Años después…

4:00 am... casa Bielschmidt. Un toque de queda sonó al ritmo de la trompeta militar del mayor de la casa: Raymond Bielschmidt. El abuelo Bielschmidt todos los años llevaba a sus nietos a un campamento estilo militar a las afueras del bosque cuando sus padres salían de viaje. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—hmp...- Un joven peli plata se levantaba con una pereza más grande que la de un perezoso. Cayó al piso después de resbalarse con un cojín que el joven tiro en la noche.

— Buenos días...-El joven observo incrédulo a otro joven rubio— ¿Qué haces ahí tirado Bruder?

— ¡N-Nada West!- El joven enrojeció

— Como digas…-El rubio no quería problemas, solo se levantó de la cama y fue a cambiar el Pijama por una ropa más cómoda.

— Tsk… No quiero ir al campamento del abuelo…- El ojirojo volvió a meterse en las cobijas…

Pero como era de esperarse, el Mayor subió al cuarto de estos jóvenes

— Levántense, recuerden que este año vienen sus amigos. Además de que tengo que darles de nuevo las reglas para que me ayuden con el orden.

— No quiero…

— Levántate Gilbert…

— No… No es awesome - El mayor suspiro

— Si no te levantas regalare a Gilbird…- El joven se levantó de un salto

— ¿Qué quiere que haga señor?

— Ve a cambiarte soldado… Ahora

— Si señor… - Gilbert fue a cambiarse al baño

* * *

Los alemanes desayunaron, y repasaron las reglas del campamento:

— Nada de fiestas… ¿eh, Gilbert?

— Si abuelo… - Gilberti hizo un puchero

— Y nada de correr en la noche cuando todos estamos dormidos… ¿Eh, Ludwig?

— Si abuelo- El rubio suspiro

— Otra cosa, no se separen de mí, nunca… esta vez no podrán hacer su caminata...

— ok…-Los hermanos contestaron al mismo tiempo, Gilbert suspiro

— Perfecto… vamos por los demás. ¿D-Donde quedamos de verlos?

— En casa de Alfred, Kesesese...

* * *

Subieron a la camioneta del mayor… una camioneta bastante grande. Viajaron por unos diez minutos y llegaron a una casa donde había gente esperando.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Por fin llegan! ¡El "Hero" ya se estaba aburriendo!-Un joven de cabellos dorados, ojos azules subía al vehículo en el asiento trasero.

— Alfred…- el Mayor suspiro

— Buenos días…-Otro joven, idéntico al anterior, subió al auto acompañado de su fiel oso polar: Kumajiro. Su voz sonó tan débil que pensó que nadie lo escucho, ya estaba acostumbrado así que no reclamo.

— Mathew… - El abuelo Bielschmidt saludo al joven, quien sonrió al ser escuchado…

— Hola señor Germania- Un joven castaño de ojos verdes entro y saludo al mayor con ese extraño apodo

— Hola Antonio… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?-El hombre lo vio con una cara que pudo haber matado a cualquiera, pero Antonio no es cualquier persona

— Muchas veces señor…-El joven le dedico una sonrisa.

— Mes amis… -Subió un rubio con una minúscula barba en el mentón

— Francis… - Ludwig saludó al joven que iba entrando. Francis se sentó junto a Antonio.

— Muy buenos días – Una joven de cabello corto y rubio oscuro subió después de Francis

— Hola Edeline – Saludo Raymond

— ¡Jajaja! – Risa de héroe – ¡Seré el mejor en el campamento!

— Lalalala… - Una Joven de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes entro cantando — Buenos días – sonrió

— ¡Marimacha! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! Kesesese- La joven miro con ira a Gilbert — ¿Dónde dejaste al señorito?

— Gilbert… cállate…

— Hola Elizabetha - Saludo Ludwig

— Hola Lud… dile a tu hermano que se calle ¿No?

— Buenos días, kolkol… - Un joven enorme con el cabello platinado y ojos morados saludo… Todos en el auto se estremecieron.

— I-Iván… Ho-Hola…- el ojirojo sonrió con nervios.

— Ohayo… - Un joven de Ojos azabache entro al auto casi corriendo

— Nihao aru…

— Hola Yao, Hola Kiku – Contestaron Gil y Lud al unísono

— Oni-chan no vino, se enfermó de la garganta… - Dijo una joven de cabello rubio corto con un lazo de Lado

— ¿T-Te dejo venir sin él? – Pregunto Gilbert muy sorprendido

— Si – le joven rio por lo bajo

— Bienvenida a bordo Lily – Raymond sonrió

— Muchas gracias – la joven subió al auto

— O-Oigan… espérenme, no se vayan sin mi… - una joven de cabello castaño agarrado en un par de coletas subió al auto

— ¡O-Oye! ¡No pises al héroe Victoria! – Alfred se quejo

— Lo siento, lo siento… - la joven rió por lo bajo

— ¿No falta nadie?

— ¡No! – Gritaron todos al unísono

— Pues vámonos… - el mayor comenzó a conducir.

* * *

Atravesaron la ciudad en la camioneta familiar del mayor… era de noche, pero extrañamente había una paloma que todo el camino los siguió. Aunque en un principio no le tomaron mucha importancia.

— O-Oigan aru… ¿N-Notaron que hay una paloma siguiéndonos todo el camino aru?

— …. No le presten importancia… - Raymond dijo en tono serio — Esa paloma no es de importancia…

— D-Da miedo… - Mathew se abrazó al brazo de Alfred…

— Ya les dije… No le tomen importancia, quien la vuelva a mencionar será echado del Auto… ¿entendieron?

— ¡S-Si!

No volvieron a comentar sobre la paloma…

* * *

A las 6 am llegaron a la zona de campamento en el bosque…

— Muy bien Señoritas y señoritos… esto es un campamento Militar. No quiero nada de- El hombre cuenta con los dedos- Idioteces, fiestas, retrasos y Mamadas de más… ¿entienden?

— ¿Es normal que Raymond hable así? – Pregunto Edeline

— Si… así nos habla en cada campamento..- el rubio suspiró.

— No hablen cuando yo estoy hablando a menos que pidan una opinión! ¿Entienden?

— Si…- contestaron todos con una flojera de los mil demonios….

— No los oigo… ¿¡ENTENDIERON!?

— ¡S-SI! –Todos gritaron al unísono.

—… Perfecto… Vayamos a armar las tiendas, después de esto daremos treinta vueltas al campamento y después haremos 1000 lagartijas, 1000 abdominales y 500 sentadillas…-Ludwig y Gilbert suspiraron, pero todos los demás se tensaron— ¿entendieron?

— Si…

—… Bien… hay que hacerlo rápido, los quiero a las 700 con las casas de campaña ya armadas, si no… dormirán en el piso sucio y frio señoritas…

— kolkol…

— Tu abuelo es muy raro aru…

— No insultes a mi abuelo… - Gilbert cerro los puños enojados…

— P-Por cierto... Ahí está la paloma aru… - Yao señala con su dedo a la pequeña paloma

—… No la menciones o si no el abuelo nos manda al carajo…

— O-Ok aru…

— Pero es linda… - Dijo Lily viendo a la paloma sonriendo

— Si… - Victoria le correspondió a su observación — Es linda.

* * *

Paso el tiempo, hicieron lo que el abuelo les decía, o más bien les obligaba, que hicieran. Pero la paloma no se fue… de un momento a Otro esta pequeña ave se acercó lo suficiente a los chicos, sobre todo a Gilbert y Ludwig, en un momento donde el abuelo fue a su tienda a buscar cuerdas y cosas para el entrenamiento.

— La paloma… kolkol… podríamos ver que tiene dentro… kolkol…

— Kesesese… ¡la paloma venia por mí! ¡Por algo soy awesome! –La toma entre sus manos

— Tiene una nota - Ludwig quitó la notita de la pata del animal y abrió el pequeño papel...

— Esta en italiano... - Dijo Elizabetha

— Tu sabias Italiano ¿no West?

— S-Si... – Garraspea la garganta — "Se trovi questa nota con questa colomba, probabilmente già morto. 'M Feliciano Vargas, villaggio Re Alitai. La mia gente sono ... maledetto ... è in guerra, e se ci possono aiutare per favore, daremo loro tutto quello che vogliono. Vi preghiamo di aiutarci ... Necesitamnos aiuto.

PS: Quando si arriva qui mettono Fiorella"

— En español… por favor… - Gilbert

— Si usted encuentra esta nota, probablemente esté muerto. Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas, rey del pueblo de Alitai, mi pueblo está... Maldito... Está en guerra, y si pueden influir, ayuda por favor, le daremos lo que deseen, por favor Ayúdenos, necesitamos de su ayuda… Pd: Cuando vengan aquí, traigan a Fiorella…-Termino de leer levantando una ceja… releyó la nota…

— ¡Un pueblo que necesita un héroe!

— Y viene un mapa… ¡Hay que investigar! – Grito Francis

— La paloma se llama Fiorella… es bonito el nombre – Edeline sonrió

— El abuelo dijo que no nos alejáramos de él…-El alemán sonrió nervioso

— Tu abuelo dice demasiadas cosas… ¡deja ya de ser el niño obediente y alócate un poco!

—… N-No creo que sea buena idea… digo… W-West tiene razón… el abuelo nos podría matar…- Sonrió igual que su hermano, pero sus ojos demostraban temor.

— ¡¿Desde cuando eres un miedoso Gilbo?! - Pregunto Antonio

— N-No tengo miedo, ¡Yo soy Awesome! ¿Sí? ¡A-W-E-S-O-M-E!

— Pues entonces ven si no te da miedo – Antonio le sonrió a Gilbert

Raymond volvió, y al ver a la paloma en manos de Gilbert…

— ¿Qué les dije de esa paloma?... déjenla…

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto abuelo? – Pregunto Ludwig

— S-Solo déjenla… - El abuelo se tensó, cerrando los puños con fuerza- Déjenla ahora…

Antonio niega con la cabeza — ¿Por qué? Es bonita, y al parecer quiere un dueño…

— No, me importa… dejen a esa paloma ahora.

—… No… -Gilbert niega con la cabeza encarando a su abuelo — A-Abuelo… la nota tiene el Nombre Feliciano Vargas…

— ¿L-Leyeron la nota?...

—Si… abuelo… ¿Qué significa eso?... ¿N-No era solo un cuento de hadas?- El rubio vio con ojos llorosos a su abuelo, llenos de temor.

— Entren a mi tienda… ahora… - El mayor suspiro. Ambos hermanos acatan a las órdenes del mayor y entran en la tienda… Edeline y Elizabetha automáticamente corrieron y pegaron la oreja en la tela de la tienda, junto con los demás muchachos.

— N-No deberían de espiar… pero bueno… - Dijo Lily uniéndose a los chismosos.

* * *

Dentro de la tienda de campaña, Gilbert y Ludwig veían asombrados el tamaño de esta. Fácil medía 100 m2 por dentro mientras por fuera media mínimo 4m2

—… ¿Me dices que dice la carta exactamente Ludwig?... – El mayor invito a Ludwig a leerle la carta

— S-Si… "Si usted encuentra esta nota, probablemente esté muerto. Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas, rey del pueblo de Alitai, mi pueblo está... Maldito... Está en guerra, y si pueden influir, ayuda por favor, le daremos lo que deseen, por favor Ayúdenos, necesitamos de su ayuda… Pd: Cuando vengan aquí, traigan a Fiorella" - terminó nuevamente de leer…

— ¿Por qué ahora?... – el mayor suspiro y colocó sus manos en su rostro, intentando tapar las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

— ¿A-Abuelo…? – Gilbert se acercó al abuelo, colocando su mano encima del hombro del mayor.

— ¿Qué pasa?... – Ludwig vio el rostro del mayor, quien lloraba y sollozaba

El mayor intenta calmarse y suspira… rasca su nuca — Cuenta la leyenda, que hace muchos años existió un Reino muy singular. En él, todos eran ricos, no había limitaciones, todos eran felices; era una Utopía de ensueño.

— ¿N-Nos estas contando el cuento del reino de cristal?

— Y todo era gracias al grande rey Octavio Vargas, todos lo querían y amaban. Este hombre fue el rey más sabio de aquel lugar, el mejor gobernador que un pueblo hubiera querido tener. Aunque no todo en ese reino fue paz y amor; pues para conseguir tal grado de riquezas, ocurrieron muchas guerras, demasiadas para ser contadas; la vida de muchos hombres fue aniquilada durante estas guerras con reinos Vecinos...

— Y muchos reinos fueron unificados a este, Ya me se la historia abuelo... – Gilbert contesta muy molesto.

— Mi tatarabuelo casi perdió la vida en una de esas guerras... un gran mago que defendía la corona del rey Octavio...

— ¿T-Tátara abuelo? – Ludwig abrió muy sorprendido sus ojos

El mayor se saca un collar de debajo de la camisa, un collar con una extraña piedra

— Octavio y mi tátara abuelo eran amigos... – Sonríe — Sacerdote del pueblo, protector… - suspira

Gilbert veía incrédulo a su abuelo. ¿Acaso ese no era solo un cuento de hadas?...

— En uno de los pueblos había un lago... del que salía un extraño ser que "cumplía un deseo" pero te maldecía al mismo tiempo... – Gilbert sonreía divertido ante su abuelo…

— No le creo… - Pensó el albino.

— El rey prohibió la entrada al lago porque sabía lo que hacía el hombre... un mago clase 50 llamado Arthur Kirkland. Maldito con la inmortalidad, encarcelado y obligado a cumplir una horrible condena cumpliendo deseos por la eternidad.

— Aja… - Ludwig levanto una ceja, no le creía

— Según dicen algunos conocidos de Arthur que hablaron con mi tátara abuelo, el quedo maldito porque quería vengar a su familia, quien fue asesinada por el mismísimo padre del rey Octavio – El viejo aprieta la piedrita del collar

Gilbert suspiro — Mi abuelo se volvió loco – Pensó.

— Hum…. Abuelo… ¿se siente bien? – el abuelo apretó los dientes

— No me creen… ¿verdad?...

— Sigue contando… si dices algo realista no te llevare al manicomio…

— I-Idiotas… - el mayor niega con la cabeza mientras suspira… — Ludwig… por cierto… ¿en que estas sentado? – el mayor sonríe malévolamente

— En un banco de madera…

— ¿Estás seguro? – al mayor le brillan los ojos de un color azul claro.

— s-si… - el joven tienta con sus dedos el banco… el cual no está… Ludwig se levanta rápidamente. Gilbert abre los ojos desmesuradamente viendo la desaparición.

— P-Pero... ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Lo juro! - El joven mira al abuelo con miedo... Al abuelo le vuelven a brillar los ojos y cae al piso el banco de madera en el que estaba sentado Ludwig.

— B-Bru-Brujo... ¡Eres un Brujo! - El joven salto hacia atrás junto a Ludwig. Los hermanos se abrazaron con miedo

— Tienes razón Gilbert... lo soy...

— ¿Q-Que has hecho abuelo? - Ludwig vio incrédulo al hombre.

— ¿Acaso hizo un contrato con el diablo? - Pensó el Pruso.

— Gilbert... la magia aumentaría con un pacto, pero nunca haría uno, quedaría maldito de por vida...

— G-Gilbert nunca dijo nada...

— Soy un mago, leí su mente nada más... - Se encoje de hombros — Deberían de saberlo, ustedes también son magos.

— Q-Que... ¡No! - Gilbert se alejó más del abuelo, suspira — ¿Porque nunca nos dijiste?...

— P-Por qué... - Suspira, su sonrisa se borra y sus ojos se aguan — No quiero que vayan... no quiero que se cumpla la profecía... - El abuelo abraza a los jóvenes...

— ¿P-Profecía?... - Ambos alemanes correspondieron al abrazo

— ¿Que profecía abuelo? - Pregunta Gilbert

—... La salvación de Alitai.

(Fin del capítulo)

* * *

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS CHAVALES!(? :D Jajaja... espero que les guste, este es mi "regalito" de navidad :3**

**PD: Según lo que investigué y leí en varios Fanfics, el Pueblo bárbaro Germano tenia Brujos (esto es de un Fanfic) y el Libro de Magia mas famoso fue creado por un Alemán... y si estos dos Tienen Magia, ¡Gilbert no podía ser menos awesome!(?**

**Espero les Guste y dejen reviews. Esto es todo, GinYang98... fuera(?**


End file.
